My maid
by Truth may vary
Summary: Romano Vargas is Antonio Spain's maid. Parody of My Maid!  Includes other pairings later on including GerIta, Giripan, Franada  EDIT: Sorry but im gonna leave it at this i may continue it later but for now its complete sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is a yaoi fanfiction that means boy's love, boy X boy, man x man and gayness. Don't like, don't read.**

**It AU and a little ooc. And it might be a little crappy since it is my first m rated fic. This has a little limey goodness! :3**

**It's Spamano :D "speaking" '**_**thoughts'**_

**I don't own hetalia**

A sudden flash of light fills the room as the angry and slightly klutzy maid opens the curtains. The maid turns revealing a very pretty face surrounded by long, wavy, brown hair. She opened her mouth and huffed.

"Master Spain, wake up now! You're gonna be late again." The Spaniard groan in his sleep and rolled away from the light. She climbed onto the bed and shook him. "Master Antonio please wake up. Wake up Antonio!"

'_I can't stand him. He's always like this.' _The maid thought not noticing the hand creeping up her leg and under the uniform. The soft flutter of clothing brought her out of her thoughts. His hand was tugging on her loli-bloomers."Wah! Damn you tomato bastard!"

"Buenos Dias Romano, why do you have such a pretty face for a boy?" Yes this maid wasn't female in fact he was very much male. He blushed madly. The next second, he slid off the bed where his master was underneath a mountain of pillows.

"I don't like wearing this!"

"If you wear a uniform. Your pay will increase by five percent. Remember you were the one who agreed to it."

"I can stand wearing this stupid uniform but I don't like dealing with all your sexual harassment." The Spaniard looked over to his Italian maid.

"You're exaggerating" He pulled Romano into his lap. "I call it 'punishment'"

"W-what? I haven't done anything wrong..ngh." Romano's cheeks flushed into a deeper red as he felt his master's hand rub over his underwear teasingly.

"How dare you call your master by his name, haven't I taught you better?"

"Ha…if you're awake you should….ngh…get up…" Romano panted out as the teasing continued. His face flushed cutely and he tried closing his legs to force him out. The hand increased it's stroking on the boy's harden member. "Ah...no."

"What is it? If you need to say something say it."

"You're doing…this so early this morning. Wah! I hate it!" Antonio could feel pre-cum soak through the underwear. A shudder passed through Romano's body signaling his climax. Antonio got up wiping his hand on the sheets.

"I'm gonna take a shower ready my clothes, gracias." Romano glared angrily at the retreating figure. Then he shakily stood up and bent to pick up the dropped clothes.

'_One day I'll quit this job! I thought about it a few times but he's the one who took me in when I had nowhere to go, my brother had already been taken in by someone else. He let me work he and teaches me. He's good even for being a tomato bastard.'_

Romano pulled out one of the many fine suits from the closet, laying it out on the chair while he pulled off the dirtied bed sheets. A wolf whistle echoed in the room, the Italian dropped his head.

"You look so lovely from behind, mi amor."

"Eep! I-I need to go. And so do you. You'll end up being late because you wanted to have 'fun'." Romano said putting little quotes around fun before dashing out. Antonio chuckled.

"He's way too cute for his own good."

**A/n: whew done with the first chapter! Updates will be soon!**

**translations: buenos dias is good morning and gracias is thank you  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm soo happy My maid got a ton of story alerts! I've trying hard to get the next chapter up as soon as I could but I had a doctor's appointment meaning I've been busy. Sorry I have a lot of things to do. Updates may be scarce. . This chapter is just fluff and to get to know the characters better.**

**Toris- Lithuania**

**Ricardo Cruz-Cuba **

**And only two people noticed that this is a kind of a parody of Oh! My Maid: WaterGirl11**** and Pheonix of Chain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Romano sighed, after Spain left he would have to clean his room then go on with his regular duty. If he took too much time, that creepy Russian would 'talk' to him. Ugh he didn't want to go through that again. He picked up shoes, ties and whatever else the bastard purposely left on the floor for him to pick up. He straightened the bed making sure there was no crease or wrinkles. He stood up, patting his skirt down.

He hurried to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. As he entered he noticed the Russian creep himself was there. Luckily for Romano, it was to introduce the newest maid to the others. He was about to sneak away when Ivan spoke.

"Romano, there you are. Since you were late you are gonna show Toris around the house, da?" He asked it like it was a question but Romano knew there was no way out of it. "After you show him the basics, return him to my office and continue with your regular duties."

Toris was also wearing the maid uniform that was demanded by the master. Except it fit him a like it was made specifically for him. His hair was to his chin and a light brown color. He was kind of shaky and nervous.

"Umm h-hi, I'm T-toris. Nice to meet you." He bowed. Romano sighed wishing he was backing in bed and not here babysitting this nervous wreck.

"Stupid! You don't have to bow to me, I'm a servant just like you." He huffed then stuck his hand out resigned. "I'm Romano Vargas, maids don't bow, and they curtsy to their masters and their guest."He motioned for the nervous brunet to follow him.

"You already know where the kitchen is, so next is the supply closet." They walked about ten minutes before arriving at a black room mark cleaning supplies. "In here are any cleaning supplies you would ever need. Avoid coming here around noon. Alfred the cook and Arthur one of the butlers like to use it to uhh…might as well be blunt. They come here to have sex." Both he and Toris turned red.

"I'm supposed to show you the master's room and his sister's room," he said trying to ease Toris's nerves, nervous people made him nervous. They walked up stairs to the second floor. "Most of use already known what rooms to clean since Ivan assigns us each a few rooms and other chores. I have Master Spain's room and work where I'm needed if the master isn't home." He pointed to the room to the right of him."That is Mistress Maria's room, sweetest woman you will ever meet. She should be in."

Romano walked to the door knocking on it loudly. "Ehi! Svegliati! Voglio incontrare il servo di nuovo*." The door flew open.

"Oh shut it! You stupid bastard. I'm tired and I'm too sleepy to try and translate Italian to English or Spanish." She stopped talking once she saw Toris. "Oh we have a new servant."

She gave him a slow and easy going grin. "Hola, I'm Maria, Antonio's little sister. I also teach this one and hopefully you will join my class. Romano please bring me breakfast or lunch later." She closed the door on their faces.

"Y-you call that s-sweet?" Toris asked the Italian.

"She's just tired, after she's had her coffee, she really is sweet. So Toris what are you?"

"I'm Lithuanian, it's in Europe." They walked back the way they came and this time went to the other side. Romano stopped in front of a large door at the end of the hall.

"This is Master Spain's room. I should show you where we sleep." Romano grabbed the Lithuanian by the arm all the way back to the kitchen. They passed through it, and went through door marked Servants quarters. "Here is my room," he said pointing to the one way in the back. "I'm not sure where you room is." They searched and finally they found it.

"All my stuff is here." Toris said happily but then he noticed his fellow maid frowning. "What is wrong, friend?"

"Your room is next to Ivan's. I'd be careful of him. So try to be quiet and obey him." He noticed that he (Toris) was near tears. "Quit your crying! Crying won't change anything so be happy you have a home and food."

"You're right but he scares me…a lot." Romano smile uneasily, what could Ivan be planning.

He frowns pulling the frilly lace from his wrist to reveal a small black watch. "I should've taken you to him five minutes ago. He's gonna be pissed." He ran again, this time Toris was keeping up even passing him a bit. He points to a black door with black tinted windows. "That's Ivan's office, Buona Fortuna!" Now it was time for him to help Alfred cook tonight's dinner.

"Hey Tomato boy! We got to hurry and start, we got a lot of people to feed about twice as much of what we usually make and that includes the servants. Apparently they're bring in their own maids and butlers. That's kinda stupid don't'cha think. Artie is throwing a fit, saying the room is gonna be crowded."

"Hey where'd you get that red mark on cheek?" Romano asked interrupting him. The American avoided his eyes. "Oh~ you said something perverted to him and he slapped you." Alfred nodded his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip ( lazy ugh. D: )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ricardo Cruz and his family arrived at nine and Master Spain still wasn't home. That worried Romano, a lot, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Even Mistress Maria was looking worried and she mostly acts indifferent. It's been years since Antonio has been out.

"Where could he be?" She said nervously walking in front of the door. Ricardo had tried pleading with her to come eat dinner with their parents but she insisted to have her meal out on the stairs with a servant to assist her incase her brother came home. "If he went out he could have called."

Suddenly there was a loud knock. Romano practically flew to the door. There was Francis and Gilbert, Antonio's long time friends. Gilbert scratched the back of his head nervously.

"H-hey, Maria. I didn't know you'd be awake. Heh." Clearly he still remembered her using her favorite musket to beat the crap out of him after he kept flipping her skirt.

"Gilbert." Her voice was cold and slightly annoyed. "Where in hells name is my brother and where did you take him."

"He's right here, ma ami*. We took him out drinking and he got really drunk. He also got a little lucky with a woman." Francis said chuckling. He pushed Antonio towards Romano, who was frozen in disbelief. _'Why would he do that, I thought he loved me…or was he just teasing?'_

"Romano please take my brother up to his room."

"Si, Señora.*" He dragged the limp body up the stairs, purposely letting his head hit every step. Once he got him in bed, he made a move to leave.

"Romanoo~ ish dat chu?" Antonio slurred lifting his head up a little and grabbed the skirt of his uniform. But he slipped away avoiding his eyes, so he wouldn't see the tears in them.

"Vee ~ Mi scusi* where is my room? Wait Romano is that you?~" He was glomped by a small figure. "It's you big brother. I was so scared that you were dead. Why are you working here, they told me a scray russian guy runs the place,"

"Feli?" Romano said dazed. "What? how?"

" The Cruz family took me in."

"Oh. So I should take you to your room, we'll talk in the morning." Romano was drained of all energy and emotion.

"can you sleep with me?" He used the puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Sorry but I'm a servant now."

"B-but big brother!"

"Tomorrow, Feli."

**End chapter**

**Again really sorry the next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow, my computer glitched, and deleted the next chapter and part of this one so i had to re-type it.**

**Translations curtsy of me and bing translators**

**Italian:**

**Ehi! Svegliati! Voglio incontrare il servo di nuovo –hey wake up i want you to meet the new servant**

**Buona Fortuna-good luck**

**Vee ~ mi scusi- Excuse me**

**French:**

**Ma ami- my friend female**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you my maid readers :D I've been having a lot of things piled onto me, though some of it is my own fault. ^^;**

**Since you guys have been soo patient, this chapter has a lemon ^3^, I also have a poll on my profile. Its for a Toris/Ivan Lemon. You get to vote whether or not I make it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else.**

Since that night, though it was only three day ago, he still couldn't look Antonio in the eyes. The worst thing is he and Toris had lessons with both Maria and Antonio today.

**Flashback**

In the morning he woke up Toris, who walked out and to Ivan's room. 'Since when does Ivan have a personal wake up call.' He shook himself just before he entered Antonio's room. He sighed when he saw the mess, the clothes Antonio had been wearing were on the floor, he broke a few vases along with a large picture frame. When his eyes zeroed in on Master Spain sprawled on the bed, he still had the lipstick on his face and he was on wearing boxers. Said boxers were dangerously low on his hips.

"Master Spain please wake up." He said from the foot of the bed. Antonio's hand crept out from the sheets, groping wildly for him. He sat up blocking the sun from his face. Then he gripped his head, groaning.

"Romano. Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Oh! So you don't remember what you did last night." He said angrily. He walked to Antonio's side and shoved a glass of water and a few pills. "You went out drinking with your friends, without calling us. You came home late, and you had all of us worried. Your sister skipped out on the dinner with her fiancé and his family just to wait for you. And Francis told us you got lucky with a woman. You got your morning call so I'm leaving. I'll be back later to clean up" Romano left leaving the Spaniard confused.

Antonio rubbed his temple trying to remember, he remembers agreeing to a few drinks so he could catch up with his friends, he remembers telling them of his love for the cute Italian and then it gets sort of fuzzy. He downs the pills and water. He wobbly gets up and looks for his phone.

"Motherfucker I'm awesome, no you're not dude don't lie." He found his phone on the drawer where Romano usually left it. Even though he was mad at him, he still did his job.

"Hey my man! How's your hangover!" He purposely yelled. Antonio groan, his eye twitched.

"What the hell man? You're doing that on purpose, so shut the fuck up. What did I do? Romano is fucking angry at me."

"Gott verdammt*, Well….I didn't exactly give your sister the whole story. You see, after I got you and Francis to the bar we knocked back a few shots, talked about our romantic life. Then you moved to stronger shit, even though you can't handle you alcohol for shit. This blonde Stummen Hure* walked up to you, and started kissing you. You actually kissed back and then her boyfriend came over pulled her off of you. You're fucking lucky he was a weakling and he apologized to , saying she was so smashed and would never do that sober. Then we got kicked out after you danced on the table tops."

"Fuck no wonder, he's mad." His door slammed open, there stood his little sister. Maria looked tired as fuck, bags under her eyes and anger blazing in her eyes. "Maldita sea*. I got to go."

"Wait are you coming to work? Cause I called in sick and so did Francis. We wanted to hang out, Tonioooo!" He snapped his phone shut and looked at her.

"La próxima vez que haga algo tan estúpido lo vas a perder*. I was worried, he was worried. Don't do stupid things without telling us. Today's lesson is canceled." She stormed out with looking at him just like Romano.

**End flashback**

"Romano, hurry up we got lessons today. You might get to see Master Antonio~." Toris teased causing the Italian to blush both in anger and embarrassment. Both hurried to Maria's room where lessons were usually held. She had Toris clean it up, set up a white board and bring in any supplies they would need.

She clapped her hands smiling happily. "Romano, Toris today were gonna start with math problems. Later we'll do some history, okay?" Both nodded, Romano watched Antonio from the corner of his eye. He got through he first ten problems before he started spacing off.

"What's wrong? Can't you solve the problems?" Was breathed into his ear causing the hair one his neck to rise. _'Antonio?'_

" It's not that, I was just thinking. Is that so wrong?" He hissed annoyed.

"How can you think, you have no brain." Romano glared at him.

"Then there's no point in me studying."

"Hermano*! Stop teasing him, he needs to focus." Antonio breathed a sigh of relief she wasn't mad anymore.

"I see you're in a better mood." She gave him a weak grin then returned to help Toris with his math.

"Master Spain, the car is here." He let out a groan, he'd forgotten his promise to his friends to meet up for lunch. He patted Romano on the head, Romano blushed a little.

"Be good. I'll be back later." He left rushing out.

"He's sorry and he still likes you. Entendes*?"

'_He likes…me? He smile at me like he does to Maria. But he does touch me….he probably wants more. I-I want it too though….'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days, Romano avoided looking at the Spaniard, and ignored his calls when he was busy with chores. Ivan scolded him a lot but it wasn't as hash as it used to be.

"Romano, Master Spain called for you. He said you should hurry." One of the maid whose name he didn't bother remembering had told him. He dropped his feather duster on the floor and ran.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me..."

"Starting tomorrow some else will wake me up. That's all." Romano blinked in surprise, '_What? Why?' _He clutched his apron to keep from screaming and hitting him.

"Y-Yes, master." He stated to leave and opened the door. When very suddenly it was slammed shut making him flinch.

"Is it better? Did I do something wrong? Why won't you look at me? Will look at me now?" He yelled angered.

"What?" Antonio noticed that his back was trembling, when the Italian turn to face him there were tears in his eyes. "It's all my fault, you touch me, and I don't give anything back. That's why you stayed out that night, to be with someone who will. You know that I'm no good."

"You want more?" He said incredulous. All this time he was avoiding him because he wanted more?

"Maybe…" he sniffed wiping away tears. "I don't know what you think of me, you may have given me a job but it's not like I can stay here forever. That's why I want to…" He blushed. "Like you more." Antonio pulled him into a kiss, Romano pulled back in surprise. Suddenly he's pinned to the door.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Is it alright?"

"An-Antonio." He tilted his head back letting him kiss him again. Antonio licked his bottom lip begging for entry, when those bruised lips opened, he went right in. Tongues fought for dominance, Romano lost. He felt light headed and his knees were going weak.

Antonio broke the kiss, but too late Romano slipped to the ground feeling faint. Antonio moved to kiss, nibble and suck on his neck. Romano's little pants and mews fueled his passion. Romano feels him pull away again and expects him to kiss him again, instead he's swept up, then placed on to the king sized bed.

"I'm gonna do what you want and give you more."

Romano could feel himself start to go hard, Antonio reached behind Romano undoing the apron and unzipping the maid outfit. For once he really hate this outfit he made a note to make an easy-access one later. He tugged it off a little roughly; his mouth went back to Romano's neck trailing down to his chest. His tongue swirled around the light pink nipples, sucking them till they were red while his hand pinch the other one. Romano moaned loudly and arched his back toward him.

Antonio's hand left his abused nipple and trailed down to his leg. He went under the skirt, and slowly tugged his panties down. Romano kicked them off.

"Gah!" He yelps as a hand wraps around his stiffening member, Antonio pumped him teasingly.

"The tip is getting wet." He scooted down so he was face to face with the stiffening cock. He licked the wet tip. He began to suck, adoring Romano's loud cries. He can feel Romano's body trembling.

Trembling hands reached toward dark hair, then pulled back not wanting to ruin his hair. Antonio looked up causing the Italian to blush and look away. He bobbed his head slowly, rolling his tongue over the vein on the underside and lightly scraping his teeth over the heated flesh. It had been a while since either of them had any 'fun'.

"Ahhh! Antonio!" Romano cried out as he came. He can Antonio lick at his chin getting all of the cum that escaped his red lips. He's panting hard, his face buried in the pillow that was supporting him. He barely get a minute to rest when his legs are lifted and spread. A hot tongue slid down following a trail of cum down his legs, to his virgin flower. "What! Where are you licking, you bastard?"

Antonio chuckles even now Romano will still insult him. He continues to lick the puckered hole, pushing his tongue in. He pulls away to answer his question.

"I'm licking you, where I'm going to take you." He puts two fingers in his mouth licking and sucking them till they're thoroughly coated. Those two fingers were thrust into Romano's ass.

"Ngh…It hurts." His vision was blocked by tears, his muscles clenched trying to push out the foreign object. Antonio thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them.

"Relax, my little tomato. Voice your pain, mi amor*."

"Will you stop if I ask?"

He gave Romano a sad look. "I'm sorry but I waited too long." And he pulled out his finger, and thrust himself in to the hilt.

"Aa-aa-ahhhh! S-stop it hurts." Tears streamed down his face. "It's really painful." He gripped the sheets, whimpering.

"Lo siento*, Romano. Te amo*." Antonio whispered trying to comfort his young lover as he waits for him to adjust.

"You can m-move." Antonio pulled out trying to be gentle, and slowly thrust back in. Romano was slowly and weakly trying to meet his thrust. He suddenly cried out. Antonio just hit something inside him that made him forget the pain and focus on pleasure. "Ahh….Tonio~…"

"listen…"

"Nghh…aaah! Haa nn!"

"What beautiful noises you make." Antonio nibbled on his ear. Romano looked at him blushed and looked away.

"F-faster, Harder." He complies the request, each thrust hitting his sweet spot.

Ti Amo*…" He yelled as he came over the both on them, feeling Romano clench around him Antonio followed after. Romano could barely keep his eyes open. Antonio pulled out of him, he let out a whimper feeling the emptiness in him.

"Sleep." Romano curled into him quickly falling asleep.

Next morning….

Romano woke up to find himself hot, sticky and safe.

"Huh? He tried to sit up but felt arms wrapped around him tighten their hold.

"Come back to sleep Roma."

"But someone will see us."

"I lied about that…" Romano sighs and curls back up to the Spaniard.

"Why?"

"As a warning…"

"Fool."

"But you love me~"

Romano blushed but didn't take back or try to disprove his words.

**Finally I had trouble writing this seeing as its my first official lemon. O/O I feel a bit embarrassed now.**

**Translations:**

_**German:**_

**Gott verdammt – god damn it **

**Stummen hure – dumb whore **

_**Spanish:**_

**Maldita sea – god damn it **

**La próxima vez que haga algo tan estúpido lo vas a perder – the next time you do something so stupid you'll lose him**

**Hermano – brother**

**Entendes – understand?**

**Mi amor – my love**

**Lo siento – I'm sorry**

**Te amo – I love you**

_**Italian:**_

**Ti amo –I love you**


End file.
